


Let Us Take Care of You

by tommosbabyharry



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Real Madrid CF, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosbabyharry/pseuds/tommosbabyharry
Summary: When Sergio needs Iker but he isn’t there, who takes care of him but his captains?





	Let Us Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Comments make me smile!

Sergio sighed deeply as he finished zipping up his bag. No matter what he told the press, the lack of results was weighing on him heavily. Spain’s early exit from the World Cup, the string of bad La Liga results, a disappointing start to the Champions League...while nothing easy was worth having, the difficultly his teams had faced was beginning to challenge his belief—not in his team, but more in himself. He had never been one to struggle with self-confidence, but he had also never envisioned himself captain of Real Madrid, much less Spain. That job was reserved for people like Raul and Iker: responsible, good under pressure. Sergio still saw himself as the kid from Sevilla who lucked into playing with his idols. 

He looked up to see the dressing room empty. He was used to being one of the last ones, though always finishing up before Cris. It was eerily silent in the usually loud room. Grabbing his stuff, he headed out to his car, nodding a good evening to the staff still left in the stadium. As he neared the door, Señor Roberto, the 75 year old doorman and a life long Madridista, stood up from his chair next to the door. 

“Rough one today, huh, Capi?” he asked. 

Sergio huffed a laugh in response. “Rough few, actually.”

Señor Roberto placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve been here a long time, Capi, and you’ll pull through. Los Blancas always do. Now, I believe Señor Marcelo has waited out by your car long enough. Have a good evening. We all believe in you and this team.”

Sergio smiled despite the pain at the older man. He extended his hand to Señor Roberto for a handshake, always thankful for the man’s words on nights like this. He walked toward his car, seeing Marcelo’s leaning up against it. Without a word, Sergio mirrored Marcelo’s position against the car. 

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” Marcelo spoke quietly into the dark night. “You might be the captain, but there are 10 other people on that field.”

“I know that, but it doesn’t change the fact that I don’t know what to say to the team. I don’t know how to keep them motivated and keep their spirits up,” Sergio replies, knowing giving Marcelo anything other than the truth was a moot point. 

“I understand you’re the captain, but they are also professionals, as well. It’s not 100% on you to fix them. Obviously, you are going to do all you can, but they have to buy into it, too.”

“It just seems that I never know what to say. Raúl and Iker, who talk the least of anybody I know, always had the right words for us. I know how to talk, god knows I do, but it doesn’t mean what I’m saying is any good.”

Marcelo sighed and pushed himself off the car to look at Sergio. “Talk to him,” he said poignantly, “and be honest. I know you don’t like to talk about this stuff with him because it makes him sad, but it would bother him more to know you were struggling and didn’t say anything about it.” 

Sergio know he was right. He nodded and reached up to ruffle Marcelo’s hair. “Thanks, man. See you on Monday.”

Just as Sergio was was turning the car on, Marcelo, already in his car getting ready to drive away, motioned for Sergio to roll down the window. 

“If you call him, you might get phone sex, too!” Marcelo cackled as he sped out of the parking lot. 

Sergio laughed to himself. Leave it to Marcelo to always know advice to give, yet still be himself, always lightening the mood. 

Sergio knew Marcelo was right, but he was still hesitant. Instead of calling who he really needed to talk to, he dialed another familiar number. 

After a few rings, an unexpected voice answered. 

“‘Sup, kid,” Guti’s voice came through the speaker. 

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not a kid anymore?” Sergio gavel a light chuckle.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you’ll always be a kid to me?” 

“Alright, fine. Now, give the phone to Raul. If I wanted to talk to you, then I would’ve called you,” Sergio said teasingly. 

“He’s taking a leak. I swear his prostate thinks he’s 80 years old. I can barely get fucked before he has to piss again. You know the other day, he had the audacity to tell me I was blowing him too long because he couldn’t wait to piss any—“

“Alright, alright,” came a voice in the background, “you’re exaggerating and you know it.”

Guti giggled, “Hi, baby. I was just updating Sergio on the latest news.”

“Yes, I’m sure he called particularly to hear about my toilet habits, thanks, love. Hand me the phone, please,” Raul said in a light voice. After all these years, he was used to Guti and nothing phased him anymore.

Guti handed over the phone with a goofy kiss to Raul’s cheek. 

“Hola, sweetheart, how are you?” Raul asked Sergio in a calming voice. 

Sergio, struggled to speak through his laughter, “Hola, Papi. Good to know your lover has finally grown up.”

“He’s Guti,” Raul replied, as if that was a perfectly suitable explanation. “Come on, babe. Talk to me, yeah?”

Sergio immediately sobered hearing Raul’s captain voice. Sure all the captains had a voice, but Raul’s was the one that he would always respond to most. 

“Nothing is working for us anymore. I’m supposed to be able to fix things during times like these, and nothing I do is helping,” Sergio could feel the exhaustion blanketing him as he continued to drive. “I’m tired, Raul. I’m just tired.”

“It’s not all on you, kid,” Guti’s voice came over the speaker. “You have teammates. You have coaches. You have Marcelo just like Raul had me and Iker had—“

“Guti...” Raul said quietly. Sergio blinked heavily at the sound of his name. “We can’t fix it, babe. We are here for you and will help you anyway we can, but right now, a lot of things are just going to have to fall into place for things to be ok.”

Guti’s voice came next. “Don’t forget that all the weight shouldn’t be on your shoulders. I won’t deny that everybody will look to you, but that’s because you are a leader.”

“Have you called him?” Raul asked quietly. 

“No, Marcelo told me to, but I don’t want to hurt him anymore. Every time I bring up the club, he tries to act like it doesn’t bother him, but you and I both know that it does.”

“Babe, he loves you more than he loves the club. I thought nothing could be more than the club for so long, but knowing the idiot sitting next to me right now would help me through all the rough times means more.” Sergio could hear a soft “I love you” come from Guti after Raul spoke. 

“You need to take a break, kiddo. Come to us, baby. If you won’t let him take care of you, then let us please,” Guti pleaded.

Sergio could feel his heart begin to beat faster. It had been so long since they had done this—only a couple of times since he left. It made him feel like the inexperienced kid he was when he first joined the team and Guti and Raul took him under their tutelage in more ways than one. 

With excitement pounding through the exhaustion in his veins, Sergio swallowed hard. “On my way.”

“Good, baby. Come upstairs when you get here. Raul and I will be waiting.” Guti’s voice had changed the way it always does when he’s aroused. 

Sergio quickly ended the call and turned the car in the direction and Raul and Guti’s house. When Iker had been forced to leave, he had entrusted Sergio to Raul and Guti. He knew Sergio needed to love and be loved. He knew Raul and Guti would never hurt him. He was alright with them having Sergio when he needed them. It didn’t mean Sergio loved Iker any less. Sergio and Iker both knew that. 

Sergio immediately hopped out of the car the moment he cut the engine. His head felt fuzzy. His mouth was dry. It had been so long since he had been physically loved. 

Sergio opens the door to the house and walks the familiar path to the master bedroom. Opening the doors, he witnesses such an intimate moment that he feels tears start to well up in his eyes. His mind turns to Iker and wishes he was experiencing that intimate moment with him. He quickly pushes that thought away. He can’t dwell on Iker when he’s not here. He’ll have him back over the winter holidays. 

Sergio quietly clears his throat to catch their attention. Raul looks up and gives him a small smile beckoning him forward. Guti, however, never lifts his head—just moves his mouth to suck on Raul’s neck. Sergio carefully climbs on the bed and lays on his side to watch. Raul stretches his hand across Guti’s back to reach for Sergio’s hand, their finger intertwining as they meet. Sergio tries to push all club stuff away from his mind and focus on the two men in front of him. He snuggles into Guti’s back and lets the gentle rocking lull him into relaxation. 

Eventually, Raul squeezes his hand and leans away from Guti. 

“Pay attention to Sergio, baby,” Raul says softly, as he moves to get up from the bed. 

Guti rolls over to face Sergio. “Twenty bucks, he has to piss,” Guti says as he meets Sergio’s eye. The two immediately burst into giggles, always immature kids when they are together. 

“So, should I tell Sergio about last week when you ate the sushi that had been sitting out on the counter all day and you spent the entire night—“

“Alright, Alright. Go piss and leave us alone,” Guti says immediately reaching a hand up to card through Sergio’s hair. “Hi, baby,” Guti says softly as he leans down to touch his lips to Sergio’s. “Just relax, you know we always take care of you.”

Sergio’s eyes close as he lets Guti lead the kiss. They both giggle and when they hear Raul’s stream hit the water below. 

“You know, if he’s getting old, then so are you,” Sergio teases Guti. 

“Oh, hush. You, he, and I all know I will love him no matter how old he gets, and you, he, and I know I will always mess with him”

As the bed dips under the weight of Raul climbing back in, Sergio lifts his head to look over Guti. “I think Guti has a thing for your piss, Papi,” Sergio says, wriggling his eyebrows. 

“Tried that, didn’t like it, kiddo,” Guti says with a bit to Sergio’s neck, drawing a moan. 

“Didn’t need to know that,” Sergio retorted. He threaded his hands through Guti’s hard, being their mouths back together. 

Guti shifted his weight over to the side, giving Raul enough room to mouth at Sergio’s neck. He bites just enough to make Sergio moan but not enough to leave marks. When he is sufficiently satisfied with the work on his neck, Raul slowly moves his mouth down to take Sergio’s nipple into his mouth with a hard suck. Sergio arches into his mouth, hips shifting just enough to catch his hardening length against Guti’s sharp hipbone. A shiver runs through his body in anticipation of what his captains will do to him. 

“Hands and knees, kid,” Guti prompts. Sergio immediately scrambles to turn over. Raul shifts to Sergio’s face comes face to face with his groin covered only by thin briefs. “Take care of Raul for me, baby. Suck him like only you can,” Guti purrs slowly pulling Sergio’s pants down past his supple ass. 

Guti begins to immediately suckle at Sergio’s cheeks, leaving hard bruises in his wake. Raul’s hand comes to pet at Sergio’s head. “You heard Guti, baby. You know he loves your mouth. Suck me,” Raul commands, running his finger across Sergio’s lips. 

Even with his mind beginning to go hazy, Sergio knows he wants, needs, to please Guti because pleading Guti ultimately means pleasing Raul, and nothing pleases Raul quite like making Guti happy.

Sergio places light kisses across Raul’s hardening cock before pulling his briefs just below his balls. He mouths up and down his length and down to Raul’s balls, feeling them tighten under his ministrations. He has just taken Raul’s head fully into his mouth when he feels Guti’s tongue swipe at his hole. He moans around Raul’s dick and tries to rock back into the feel of Guti’s tongue. 

“Fuck, baby. Sergio feels so good around me, sweetheart,” Raul moans, reaching his hand down to lace his fingers with Guti’s, unable to keep away from the love of his life even with the gypsy temptress between them. “Sucking me so well. God, I wish you could feel this too.”

Sergio absolutely preens at Raul’s words. Knowing he is pleasing Raul making waves of pleasure run through his body. He pulls off just enough to catch his breath. 

“Love your cock, Papi,” Sergio mumbles, beginning to go incoherent from the pleasure he is getting from Guti and giving to Raul. 

He vaguely sees Raul pass lube to Guti before feeling the first digit beginning to pass his barrier. He moans wantonly and pushes back. 

“More, more, please,” he pants. “I need more, please.”

“Shhh, baby. Guti will take care of you. Won’t you, love?” Raul brings his other hand to softly card through Sergio’s hair. 

“Your ass is so perfect, baby. Love when you let me have you. You take us so good. It’s like you were made for cock. We’ve got you, baby. Relax.” Guti presses a soft kiss to the small of Sergio’s back trying to calm him. 

When Guti enters and second finger into his, Sergio can’t contain his sobs anymore. He can’t focus on Raul’s cock in his mouth—only hoping subconsciously that he’s making it good for him. He can only focus on the feel of being filled. Sergio loses all sense of time as he focuses on his two lovers for the night.

He could’ve been fingered for five minutes or five hours—he doesn’t know—when Guti’s fingers still and Raul used the lightest touch of his fingers to pull Sergio’s face up to look at him. 

“Baby, look at me. Who do you want to fuck you?” Raul asks softly.

“Yes, yes, yes,” is all Sergio can get out between his sobs and pleads to be filled again.

“Answer his question, love,” Guti prompts, circling his hole with the tip of his finger. “Me or Raul.”

“Iker, please. I want Iker,” Sergio’s voice wimpers out. “Need him, please, Raul.” Sergio’s hands come up to grasp at Raul, begging and begging as if that would bring Iker the 350 miles between Porto and Madrid. 

Guti rests his head on Sergio’s lower back, willing the tears to stop forming. There are few people outside of Raul that Guti truly loves but Sergio is one of them, always seeing in Sergio the good parts of himself without all the bad since he came to Madrid. He knows Sergio’s heart is breaking for his love—knows how he would feel if it was Raul and him in this situation. 

He drags himself up to cover Sergio’s back with his body, and keens softly to Raul, “Do something, baby, please. I can’t watch this.” Sergio’s sobs are wracking both the younger men now. 

Guti rarely ever shows emotions other than happiness to anyone else, but with Raul in the room, he feels safe knowing Raul will take care of not only him, but Sergio, as well. 

“I can call,” Raul says softly. “I don’t know what good it would do at this point, but sometimes you just need your one.” Raul leans over Sergio to kiss Guti softly, trying to transfer all his love over to his one.

The shift brings Sergio’s attention back to his leaking cock, so heavy and needing to come. “Fuck me, please. Need to be filled—Raul please. Fix me, fix everything, please, please,” Sergio begs, now grinding onto Raul’s leg. 

Raul kisses Guti one last time before helping Sergio flip over and positioning himself at his opening. “Give him your cock, baby,” Raul prompts Guti. “Suck him, sweetheart. Make him come.”

Sergio immediately opens to let Guti feed himself into his mouth, knowing he can’t deny Raul’s commands. 

Raul slides in, Sergio moaning obscenely around Guti as he sucks him for all he’s worth. Raul sets a bruising pace with the intent of fucking Sergio until he forgets, at least for a little while. 

The room is quiet, save for the slap of Raul’s skin against Sergio’s and the various moans slipping through their mouths. 

“Fuck, Raul, need to come. Please let me come,” Sergio begs, knowing he can’t hold back much longer. 

Raul shifts his hips, angling his hips deliciously against Sergio’s prostate. “Come, baby. Let Guti see how gorgeous you are.”

Sergio immediately comes because pleasing Raul and Guti is the most important thing to him at this moment. He can’t control his body or his words because of the pleasure coursing through him, wave after wave hitting him harder than it has in months. He vaguely feels Raul and Guti maneuver themselves, getting each other off with hurried, practiced hands, soft murmurs of love and reassurance flowing between them. 

Guti, he can tell by his touch, slowly guides him into a comfortable sleeping position and pulls the covers over them. “Sleep, kid. You were fantastic. So good for us, love.” Guti’s words and his warm body slowly lead Sergio’s fucked body toward sleep. 

“Where’s Raul?” Sergio asks through a yawn. “Did I do okay for him?” 

“Shhh, yes baby. You did. He’s just in the bathroom.” Guti’s fingers feel like magic in his hair. 

“Tell him he needs to hurry. I need him,” Sergio says softly, trying to meld his body into Guti’s. 

“Tell it to his bladder, kiddo.” They both hear the soft click of the door, Raul coming back and depositing his phone on the bedside table and sliding into bed during his body around Sergio, his hands drifting behind to Guti’s back. Raul nibbles on Sergio’s eat, placing sweet kisses on the parts of his neck he can reach until he feels Sergio’s breath even out into sleep. 

“Did you tall to him?” Guti asks softly, aware of the sleeping boy in their arms. 

“Yeah,” Raul replied. “You know, when I thought about always being involved at the club, this isn’t what I had in mind.” His voice was light, but Guti knew seeing Sergio like this brought back memories of rumors of Guti leaving and the thought he would have to walk through his captaincy alone. 

“You’ll always be our capi,” Guti assures. “I love you, amor—even more tonight.”

Raul squeezes Guti’s hip in response, both of them feeling close to sleep themselves.

***

Sergio feels himself being roused from sleep by a sweet, gentle sucking on his neck. 

“Stop, Guti. You’re going to leave a mark,” Sergio complains as he gently turns his body around to face Guti. 

“Hi, nene,” Iker whispers as Sergio’s eyes meet his. “I love you.”


End file.
